


You Can't Stop Me

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Sirius has to do whatever it takes to keep Remus safe...even if it means not being with him.





	You Can't Stop Me

Sirius stood in the middle of his and the other marauders dorm room anxiously tapping his foot and replaying Regulus’ words in his head. 

_They know. I don’t know how, but they know. It would be in your best interest—and his—to end it now. Before someone gets hurt..._

Part of Sirius thought it was a joke, that Regulus was just trying to pull a fast one on his older brother, but the look on his face made Sirius realize the gravity of Reg’s words. 

They knew. Orion and Walburga. They knew about Sirius and, worst of all, Remus. 

He had been so careful about it. Keeping their relationship hidden from everyone. Only four people had been let in on the secret: James, Peter, Lily and Regulus. And none of them would betray Sirius like this so how had his parents found out? 

It didn’t matter. Not at the moment. Sirius would figure that part out later. First, he had to do what was necessary to keep Remus safe. 

Remus. Who he had only been with for a little over 7 months now. Who he had loved long before that. Who he _still_ loved despite what he had to do. 

The door to the dormitory creaked open and Sirius turned around to face his boyfriend as he walked into the room. Remus’ hair was slightly messy and he was holding an armful of books. _He must’ve been studying in the library_ _,_ Sirius thought. He smiled at his boyfriends studious ways, wanting to run his fingers through Remus’ messy curls. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of not being able to do that anymore...

Remus burst into a grin as soon as he saw Sirius, his amber eyes shining brightly at the sight of his adored boyfriend. Remus Lupin never thought he could be so happy with anyone until he met Sirius. Sirius loved Remus for everything that he was, lycanthropy and all. He would often whisper lovely things into Remus’ ear as they spent their nights together, behind the curtains of Remus’ bed. He would hold Remus after the full moons and tell him how beautiful and strong he was and for some reason when Sirius said it, Remus believed it. 

“Hi Pads.” Remus said as he walked over to peck Sirius on the cheek. He noticed how Sirius tensed up at the action and pulled away quickly, a look of bewilderment playing on his face. “Something wrong?” 

“Remus, we need to talk.” 

Remus felt instantly worried. Sirius never called him ‘Remus’ unless they were about to have a serious conversation. Most the time he was addressed as ‘Moony’ or ‘Moonshine’ and occasionally ‘Rem.’ The only other time Sirius had called Remus by his name was when he, along with James and Peter, had sat him down and told him how they all became animagi for him. 

_“I want to do this, Remus. It’s my choice and you can’t stop me from wanting to protect you.”_

That was a good memory. A memory he could think of as he cast the patronus charm that would work every time. But this...this felt different. Sirius had said his name with such sadness that it made Remus not only worried but concerned as to why his boyfriend was so upset. 

“What is it?” 

Sirius motioned for Remus to take a seat on their— _hi_ _s_ —bed and he obliged, setting the books down on his trunk at the foot of the bed before looking back at Sirius with a cautious gaze. 

“Remus, I...I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and...and what I’m about to say is going to contradict that but I _need_ you to believe it. Because I do love you. Which is why this is so hard...” 

Remus felt his stomach tighten, his mind racing over all the possibilities of where this conversation was headed. 

“What are you saying?” 

“Remus we need to break up.” 

The world came crashing down around Remus in an instant, his heart stopping and ears ringing as he tried to process Sirius’ words. _This can’t be happening. This doesn’t make sense_. Sirius became blurry in front of him and it took Remus a moment to realize that he had started crying. 

“W-Why?” He managed to choke out, his throat tightening. Sirius clenched his jaw, trying to hold it together while Remus broke down in front of him. 

“It’s not safe for you anymore. They know. My parents, they know.” Sirius whispered, his voice barely audible. Remus furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. 

“I...I don’t...so? I don’t care, Sirius. I want you. I don’t care if it’s not safe—“

“I care!” Sirius shouted suddenly, making Remus flinch with surprise. Sirius’ face softened and he knelt down in front of Remus, taking his face in his hands and leaning forward till their foreheads were touching. 

“You can’t stop me from wanting to protect you.” 

Remus let out a choked sob, unable to hold back his tears. He gasped for air, his throat burning furiously. It felt as though he couldn’t _breathe_. As if his lungs refused to take in oxygen because what was the point of living if he didn’t have Sirius? 

“I’m sorry.” Sirius murmured, pulling away from Remus and turning toward the door, not wanting to see Remus so broken because of him. He left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him before letting out a shaky breath. Tears burned his eyes but he would not let them fall, he couldn’t. Sirius pushed himself forward and toward the common room in order to get away. 

Remus sat in the dorm room, staring at his hands in his lap as his heart broke. But as much as he was heart broken, he was also very angry. Angry at Sirius’ parents, angry at the world, angry at Sirius himself for breaking up with him to keep him safe. 

Fuck that. 

It was not up to Sirius to decide what Remus could and could not handle. It was not up to him to end things based of the possibility of what _might_ happen. Remus wouldn’t allow it. He wouldn’t allow fear to break them apart. 

He stood and walked briskly toward the door, opening it and slamming it just as quickly as he hurried down the stairs, desperate to catch up to Sirius. He made it to the common room, scanning the crowd for Sirius. He caught sight of him just as he was about to exit through the portrait hole. 

“No!” Remus shouted. Everyone’s attention turned to him. James was sprawled out on the couch with Lily sitting between his legs. Peter and Mary sat by the fireplace playing exploding snap. There were first years studying at one of the tables but in that moment, all their eyes were on Remus. Sirius froze in front of the portrait hole, looking up at Remus hesitantly. 

“You don’t get to act like your protecting me by leaving me. You don’t get to make that choice for me. I am in this! I am in this for the long run, no matter the threats.  And if that scares you then I’m sorry but I’m not going to apologize for wanting to be with you. You can’t stop me from loving you!” 

All eyes were on Remus and Sirius. The first years exchanged shocked looks, Peter and Mary’s jaws dropped and James and Lily’s eyes were wide at Remus’ very public declaration of his love for Sirius. 

But Remus just stared at Sirius. And Sirius stared back. It was just the two of them that mattered. 

“I love you, Sirius.” 

Everything happened so slowly and yet so quickly. Sirius’ lips were suddenly on Remus’, pressing urgently and hungrily. His hands gripped the back of Remus’ neck, pulling him close and Remus threaded his fingers in Sirius’ hair. 

As they pulled away from each other, James was hooting and hollering as everyone else clapped. Remus smiled at Sirius and Sirius smiled back, happy to be back in one another’s arms and Sirius swore he’d never let go again. 

“I love you too, Rem.” 

It was them against the world. Together. And they refused to let anything come between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Add me on tumblr @xomarauders  
> I take requests there (:


End file.
